


Baby, Look What You've Done To Me

by sunlights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlights/pseuds/sunlights
Summary: Harley was set in his mind. He wouldn't be pursuing anything with Peter. Yeah, maybe some mildly flirting here and there that honestly went over Peter's head because he was too shy and innocent for his own good, but that was about it.Until Harley saw Peter wearing one of his sweaters that was basically swallowing Peter's small frame.Or: Peter wears Harley's sweater and he loses it.





	Baby, Look What You've Done To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing another harleypeter fic (it will be posted soon!) when I suddenly had this idea and just needed to write so here it is. 
> 
> Me, a harleypeter's size difference enthusiast. (Ty is a few cms taller than Tom and that's all I care for).

Harley would like to think that he had come to be a very stable person, able to control his own emotions. The mix of added maturity with having to help up his family since a young age and the therapy he has been doing for a few years helped a lot with that as well.

 

He liked to think he didn't lose his composure easily. But then again Harley wasn't prepared for  _ that _ . 

 

Harley had been working as an intern for Tony during his vacations, same sort of internship Peter had, except for the part he wasn't secretly an avenger - maybe one day, Harley had big plans after all - but still he was working closely with Tony, helping in upgrades of Avengers equipment and he had pinched in a few ideas of new and improved armors himself.

 

But the thing is, while during the weeks that Harley had been there working, there was Peter Parker. Harley would like to say he felt jealous for one second of the fact the boy was only 17 years old and was an Avenger, or that Tony had practically adopted him, or that he could lift Thor's hammer, but no. What Harley couldn't get off his head was how fucking cute and pretty Peter Parker was and how much Harley wanted to push him against a wall and kiss him until his lips were swollen and he was out of breath. 

 

So during these weeks, even working so closely with the younger boy, learning about him, how smart and funny he was. Memorizing the way he laughed, how he'd complain when Tony teased him in a fond way, even how he smelled so good and sweet, Harley still didn't make a move.

 

Harley would be starting his first semester at MIT soon and Peter still had one entire year to go before he finished high school. Then after that, not even Peter was 100% sure of what he would be doing, which college he wanted to attend. Harley didn't want to complicate their lives by trying something when could end in heartbreak.

 

Harley was set in his mind. He wouldn't be pursuing anything with Peter. Yeah, maybe some mildly flirting here and there that honestly went over Peter's head because he was too shy and innocent for his own good, but that was about it. 

 

Until Harley saw Peter wearing one of his sweaters that was basically swallowing Peter's small frame.

 

Harley had auto-control, half of the time he managed to not jerk off to images of Peter, he never once had kissed Peter even when he couldn't help but feel like the younger boy wanted him to, he avoided being alone with him often. He was a good guy, he was a perfect gentleman but there just so much a man can take. 

 

And seeing Peter Parker wearing his clothes and looking so small and sweet, with pink cheeks and shy smile was too much for Harley's control to handle. 

 

"Why--?" Harley couldn't even finish that sentence for God's sake. All he could do was stare.

 

The pants didn't belong to Harley but the sweater was definitely his, Harley should know he wore it the previous day.

 

"I'm sorry to wear it without asking first, we ended up working until late so Mr. Stark said I should probably just crash here, he called May and everything but I didn't bring any fresh clothes. I had this pajama bottoms from the last time I slept here but I didn't have any clean shirts. I can take it off if you want to! Really shouldn't have worn it but Mr. Stark said was okay and he can lean me something if you aren't okay with me borrowing, I'm so sorry---" Harley had come to learn that was something Peter did a lot, babble when he was nervous.

 

"No, no! It's okay I just, umm, it caught me by surprise is all. You can borrow it I don't mind," Harley said, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat.

 

Peter was beautiful, the brown eyes and amazing cheekbones, his soft hair and his lean body but fuck, if he didn't look even more breathtaking using a piece of clothing that belonged to Harley. 

  
  
  


To say that Harley was distracted the rest of the evening was an understatement. People talked to him and he could only nod or completely ignore them, not being able to take his eyes off Peter.

 

He didn't even care if anyone in the compound noticed, besides he was pretty sure at this point everyone was aware that he had an embarrassing crush on Peter, and he couldn't care less if they didn't know but found out anyway.

 

So he stared, at the sweater paws Peter had to continuously pull back so he'd be able to use his hands. How the sweater would slip and show off his collarbone. And Harley had to resist the urge to think about how his skin would look after Harley bite and licked it, marking it.

 

The fact Harley managed to spend the night surrounded by the Avengers with his head full of thoughts of Peter wearing his clothes and not to pop a boner showed that in the end, he did have  _ some _ control over himself. Small mercies. 

  
  
  


After everyone started to say goodnight and go to bed - Tony trying to sneak back to the workshop like everyone wasn't aware that he was going back to work. Rhodey would go down to get him in a couple of hours as he always did. Harley found himself alone with Peter in the living room. 

 

The older boy has never quite been as aware of himself as he was now, trying to avoid looking at Peter, scared he'd do something stupid like saying how pretty Harley thought he was or worse: Try to kiss Peter and end up with his jaw broken by him.

 

Harley decided to go for the coward's way, that he liked to think was just safe instead of him being scared of how deep his feelings might run for the younger boy and the uncertainty that pursuing anything with him would lead to. 

 

"Good night, Pete," Harley said, turning around and ready to bolt, only to be stopped by Peter's hand on his shoulder. 

 

"Are you okay?" Peter asked when Harley turned around, eyes pleading and worried. "You've been acting all weird tonight, couldn't even look me in the eyes. Did I do something wrong?"

 

Harley shook his head, great, that's all he needed. Accidentally hurting Peter because he couldn't keep it in his pants and act normal when he needed it the most. 

 

"It's nothing, Peter. You didn't do anything, at all. It's okay, please don't worry." 

 

"Is it because I borrowed your sweater? I'm really sorry I can give it back right now if you just let me get something with Mr. Stark!" Peter started to walk away and Harley pulled him back, frustrated at himself he'd make Peter look that insecure and unsure of himself. 

 

"No, don't do that. I don't mind at all. In fact, I like seeing you wearing my clothes so much you should do it more often from now on," Harley wanted to take back his last statement as he watched Peter's eyes widen.

 

"What?" Well, now he had done it. So much for restraining himself and keep some of his distance and Harley couldn't blame anyone but himself for being that affected by the sight of Peter wearing something was his. 

 

"I just mean… you look good… wearing my clothes and if you want to, ummm, you should wear it more times." Harley could feel his face on fire but he ordered himself to not shy away and continue to look at Peter. 

 

"Oh? You think I look… good?" Harley could see the flush blossoming on Peter's cheeks and he contained the urge to touch it. 

 

"Yes. You always do though, whether you're wearing your Spider-Man suit or these dorky shirts with science puns but I do think you look particularly amazing with my sweater." Peter wasn't punching him or looked upset in any way so Harley felt a little more comfortable. Approaching Peter just a tiny bit and then feeling giddy when he noticed the way Peter blushed, even more, his pupils dilated and he licked his lips. 

 

"Thank you---, wait, you think my shirts are dorky?" He looked indignant in the most adorable way, face all scrunched up and Harley never wanted to kiss him more. 

 

"I do, but they are like you, adorable and funny too. But my shirt," Harley's right hand went to Peter's arm, pulling him closer. "It looks worlds better on you."

 

"Oh!" Peter said, looking from Harley's eyes to his lips, closing the remaining space between them. "Maybe I should wear them more often then."

 

Harley smiled, mouth just a couple of inches away from Peter's, "yeah, maybe you should."

 

And then they were kissing. And was much better than any of Harley's thoughts about it the past weeks. Harley wrapped his arms around Peter's slim waist, lifting him up so they could kiss fully, tongues touching, lips moving against each other. That kiss alone was world-shaking, nothing could compare. 

 

Once they separated for air, foreheads touching, smiling at each other, Peter whispered, "Mr. Stark was right."

 

"About what?" Harley whispered back, not paying enough attention, too busy staring at Peter's pink lips and wanting it on his again.

 

"He told me if I borrowed one of your clothes something interesting would happen. And it did."

 

Shit. Peter should know Tony would be behind it somehow. He could confront/thank the man tomorrow though. Tonight he'd be too busy kissing the boy of his dreams until their lips couldn't take it anymore. 

 

The end. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr! You can send me prompts there and ask me about my fics.](https://harleyxpeter.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are really appreciated!


End file.
